Irene McHalsey
Appearance Favoring bomber jackets, thigh high boots, undershirts with tank tops over them for casual looks, the bespectacled Irene McHalsey favors carrying around a wireless headset that she normally wears as a necklace. At school she wears her hair up when teaching and puts on a librarian style outfit, changing her glasses to triangular rimmed ones. As her hero persona, special goggles with a composite eye system to give several views at once, Irene wears a skin tight suit with green heels and toes, green finger tips and green linings along it here and there. Personality Being someone who specializes in technology, one would expect an introverted and unkempt girl. Irene prefers to take great care of her body and appearance and is quite the cheerful person with a bubbly can-do attitude. SHe is always there to give wordsof encouragement to those around her. But when she puts on her super hero costume and gets in the zone of working surveillance, she becomes calculating, cold, and robotic. Many people describe her as selectively split personality to fit with her split brain. History Originally a child that grew up with a sickly body, Irene was thought she would not be playing much with other kids. Even as her quirk developped, the best way that she could socialize was through media on the phone and video games over a wifi connection. Her parents hoped that she would outgrow it one day, so that their baby wouldn't become a recluse or agoraphobe. Thankfully, as she got older and new medicines were invented, along with the help of a family friend with a chemical related quirk, Irene McHalsey was able to overcome her sickness, and get to socializing! SHe was more than happy to share plenty of things with her friends and start showing off on social media the different ways she was interacting with people. It was the compelte opposite of what you would expect. Her quirk allowed her test scores to prove that she was more than ready for the big leagues and quickly moved to and graduated from AITH on time, because the physical portion of the classes were always her weak suit. Still, she was able to become a surveillance and black ops specialist, sought after by many professional heroes that wanted to make her their sidekick. Of course that wouldn't last long as waiting around all day for a single task to do when you can perform twelve is not really something someone wouldn't want to do. Irene would make it out on her own as a professional hero for a few years, becoming a young upstart before she was offered a job at her alma mater, Ace in the Hole Academy, where she now works as security, and part time as a teacher. Relationships Big Bang: She doesn't mind the Symbol of Peace, but Irene would rather he stop with all of the puns and get with the times as she often says about him. Still it's hard to not idolize someone that is able to be considered number one in the entire world. Hivemind: With Sarah and Sylvia, Irene is always happy to chat up with fellow heroines of the school, and often challenges Sarah to a board game while playing a competitive phone game against Sylvia at the same time. Foster: For the headmaster of the school, Irene doesn't share many conversations with them, but is more than happy to provide updates and share tea with Foster to catch up on things they have not spoken about frequently. Crunch Time: Irene, being the second guinea pig for Crunch Time's new recpies, often shoves them off to Big Bang for a second helping when Crunch Time is not looking. This is likely why the cafeteria always tries to serve new things. Quirk and techniques Perfect Parallel Processing: Not only does she have a split brain due to a severing of the corpus colossum, but Irene McHalsey has a second mutation on her brain, allowing her to view and process up to twelve different images in her multi-lined field of view at once. She can handle far more than twelve but the amount of attention starts to wane off at five percent per extra image when given that amount of information. Rank Professional Hero Stats *Does not count for total Equipment Fly-eye-goggles: Specially designed goggles that can take in more than twelve images, but compile them into comprehensive data between the hexagonal domed lenses of the goggles. Doing this allows Irene to take in far more than she can without really breaking her efforts of her quirk's drawback. The gadget does require a lot of battery power to use however, and has fast changing battery packs that she keeps on her bely like ammo packs. Combat drones: A set of twelve drones, each equipped with cameras, stun darts, and electro magnetic forcefields that are used for her combat style from afar, allowing her to attack anyone from the back while facing their front, or keep an eye on students and colleagues during a mission. Trivia *Enjoys cold brewed coffee, not iced coffee, there's a huge difference to her. *Collects coffee beans *Is ranked #1 in two dozen different phone games Roleplaying Library Spars/Battles * Casual * Story Related * Jobs/Missions * Training *